MEJIKUHIBINIU FF SPECIAL FOR JOY DAY
by MAMASITA137
Summary: just a short story about our idols who loves each other FF KYUMIN/ shounen-ai/ Special Joy day


**~MEJIKUHIBINIU~**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Gender : BoyxBoy (shounen-ai)**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, namun Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya^^**

**FF singkat untuk sekedar meramaikan hari yang sangat bersejarah(?) bagi kita para JOYer^^**

**Ukkey.. Mengapa tittlenya MEJIKUHIBINIU? Kalo mau tahu baca sampe habis yaa.. :***

**.**

**.**

**^UnKnow joyer^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

Aku memandangi suasana sore hari ini dari atas balkonku. Suasana dimana banyak yang sedang berlalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan bersama orang yang mereka sayangi. Ada seorang ibu dengan tas belanjaannya sedang menggandeng lembut tangan anaknya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Ada juga 2 anak kecil tangan saling mengejar temannya dengan tawa canda dibibir mungil mereka.

Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai suasana seperti itu.

"Hyuuuung~ TURUNLAH" ah itu suara adikku, Lee Sungjin. Ah apa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku? Kkkkk... Baiklah namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku berumur 25 tahun, pekerjaanku hanya menulis, menulis dan menulis.

Aku beranjak dan turun menemui adikku.

"Ada apa?" dia menunjukkan remote pada sebuah layar plasma yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan sedang diwawancarai.

"Ah dia" ucapku. Sunjin menatapku dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi apa kau akan bermain film tahun depan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya.. Saya akan berusaha. Doakan aku semua"

Jantung Sungmin bergemuh cepat. Matanya terfokus pada sosok yang tengah menjadi pusat fokus kamera yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Hyung... Kau... Harus berbicara dengannya" aku menoleh dan mendapati Sungjin menatapku sendu.

Beginilah nasib seorang namja yang kekasihnya menjadi seorang artis. Sering diabaikan. Jarang bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat sebuah benda kecil bernama handphone.

Aku dan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, Cho Kyuhyun telah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Kami memulai hubungan ini sejak kami masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Tak ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya aku, Kyuhyun, Sungjin dan Tuhan.

"Hm..mungkin kau benar Jinnie" aku mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menekuknya hingga aku bisa memeluk kakiku sendiri. Tanpa kusangka airmata telah merembes jatuh di pahaku. Aku menangis dalam diam, memikirkan bagaimana akhir cerita kami nanti.

.

.

.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mencengkeram kuat leherku yang serasa mati dan kaku. Mungkin gara-gara posisi tidurku yang salah. Aku melihat jam diatas televisi. '08.00' aku tak menyangka aku akan tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu dan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Dahiku menyerngit saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur.

Aku melangkah sembari memijat leherku.

Sungmin POV End

"Sudah bangun princess?"

"Kyu? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Kurang lebih 30 menit setelah kau tertidur" ucapnya santai

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kata sungjin kau sedang patah hati"

"Aigoo.. Hyungku yang ketiduran karena menangis sudah bangun eoh?" Sungjin tertawa keras melihat ekspresi konyol sang hyung.

"Ya! Siapa yang menangis bocah?!" teriak Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

"Hyung lah.. Patah hati karena kekasihnya" godaan Sungjin semakin menjadi.

"Sung-"

"Siapa laki-laki yang tega membuatmu patah hati?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Laki-laki dihadapanku yang sedang memasang tampang sok tak tahu yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang" ucap Sungmin sarkas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggmaskan kekasihnya.

"Sungjin. Aku pinjam hyungmu sebentar"

"Lama juga tak apa-apa" sunjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

"Kyu"

"Apa chagi?" kyuhyun membuka maskernya.

Mereka kini telah ada disebuah taman kota dengan Kyuhyun mengenakan topi dan maskernya sebagai penyamaran.

Tangan mereka bertautan saling menghantarkan panas lewat tautan lembut tersebut.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyu.. Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini"

Bagaikan ditimpa sebuah batu besar yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat dan memandang kekasihnya tak percaya. Kalimat pendek namun telah mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti untuk sejenak.

"Chagi.. Apa kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun masih setia menatap Sungmin yang masih menu dukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian namja kelewat manis berpipi chubby itu menoleh dan menatap langsung mata hazel namja yang ia cintai.

Hatinya berteriak saat mata hazel itu menatapnya sendu. Ia tak tahan menatap mata yang selalu ia kagumi. Mata yang selalu menyiratkan tatapan penuh cinta disana. Mata yang selalu membuatnya tak berkutik dengan tatapannya.

"Aku... Bosan kyu"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dan mencoba mengevaluasi dirinya.

"Kau.. Bosan denganku? Begitukah?" ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar putus asa.

Sungmin menggeleng dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Mengapa hubungan kita selalu berdiri dititik yang sama? Tak pernah maju sedikit pun" nada bicara Sungmin terdengar bergetar. Namun airmata belum menetes dikedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ya benar, selama ini mereka hanya berdiri disatu tempat dan tak pernah berpindah. Siapa yang tidak bosan? Namun ia tak menyangka jika Sungmin meminta putus darinya. Ia sungguh sangat mencintai namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Sungmin.. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin untuk namja itu menatapnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menahan rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu kepada sang kekasih. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menangis sendirian pada waktu malam mengingat kekasihnya.

Sudah cukup selama ini ia bermimpi memeluk, mencium dan menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah bayangan semu yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Hiks.." mengingat itu semua Sungmin tak kuasa menahan isakan dan derasnya airmata yang menuruni pipinya.

Grep

Sungmin menangis kencang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya dengan mata terpejam. Demi apa tangisan Sungmin membuatnya lemah, tangisan yang terdengar pilu ditambah isakan-isakan tertahan membuat hati Kyuhyun tersayat kasar.

"Aku tak bisa melepasmu chagi.. Aku sangat mencintaimu" airmata mengalir bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta tulus dari dalam hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menyahut ia masih memukul punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyiksaku kyu.. Hiks.. I..ini sakit"

Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun bertambah keras. Kyuhyun tak apa.. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan. Meski hanya setitik kecil.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Chagi.. Maaf"

Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Memberikan beberapa kecupan disana dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dimatanya.

"Hiks.." tangisan Sungmin bertambah kencang. Namun tak ada lagi pukulan dipunggung kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Kyuhyun. Rengkuhan yang selama ini ia rindukan, hangat dan nyaman.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon... Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming"

Sungmin membalas rengkuhan Kyuhyun erat seakan tak ingin ia lepaskan.

"A..aku juga sangat mencintaimu kyu.." ucapan itu sedikit teredam karena Sungmin mengecup kepala belakang Kyuhyun dan pundak Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terlarut dalam tautan yang seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, mereka pun melepaskan diri dan saling beradu pandang.

Mata yang menyiratkan cinta yang mendalam. Hangat, lembut, dan mengikat.

"Jangan pernah meminta untuk berpisah denganku lagi, karena aku sampai kapan pun tak akan mewujudkannya" sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening indah Sungmin kemudian turun pada pipi chubby dan memberikan kecupan lama disana.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca dan ia memberanikan diri meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan mengincar bibir merah itu.

Sebuah kecupan yang berlanjut pada lumatan lembut penuh perasaan menyeruak disana.

Sungmin masih menangkup wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sedangkah Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan Sungmin bermain dengan bibirnya dan menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku..sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sungmin setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Bibirnya memerah sempurna begitu pula dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu dan kemarikan tanganmu" Sungmin menutup matanya dan memberikan tangan kirinya pada Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang tangan mungil Sungmin dan tangan kirinya mengambil sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya.

Sebuah benda kecil berwarna silver berkilau. Seulas senyum tak dapat dipungkiri.

"Apa sih kyu, sudah bisa kubuka?"

"Sebentar Chagi"

Kyuhyun menyelipkan benda tersebut pada jari manis Sungmin. Sang empu sedikit kaget namun Kyuhyun dapat menenangkannya dengan mengusap sayang tangan Sungmin.

"Bukalah"

Sungmin menatap sebuah cincin polos berkilau yang melingkar indah dijari manisnya. Kilatan bahagia serta terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuknya tercetak jelas dimanik hitam legam Sungmin.

"K..kyu"

"Hey.. Hey.. Jangan menangis"

Kyuhyun menyeka lembut airmata Sungmin dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya pada Sungmin.

"Maaf.. Aku belum bisa mengikatmu dengan janji suci di altar gereja. Namun, aku berjanji aku akan mengikatmu dalam pernikahan suci dan menjadikanmu pendampingku untuk selamanya"

Kyuhyun menghadiahi kecupan sayang pada bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Aku akan menunggu waktu itu kyu~"

Senyuman manis Sungmin membuat hatinya bersorak gembira. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan kecuali melihat Senyuman manis namja yang ia cintai.

"Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertaiment"

"Tidak kyu.. Itu adalah impianmu jangan sia-siakan perjuanganmu selama ini" ucap Sungmin tak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Untuk apa aku mengejar impianku jika kekasihku mengangisiku setiap malam?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah hingga telinganya.

"Tapi-"

"Sstt..keputusanku telah bulat" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin sudah tak bisa mengganggu keputusan Kyuhyun.

Apapun keputusan Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan tetap mendukungnya.

.

.

.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil chagi" usapan pada sudut bibir Sungmin membuat sang empu terkikik. Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin meneruskan kegiatan memakan ice cream cone ditangannya.

Akhir pekan memang menyenangkan jika kita menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kita cintai.

Satu hari yang lalu Kyuhyun mengurusi pengunduran dirinya dari agensi yang selama ini menaunginya.

Dan hari ini ia memilih menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan kekasihnya.

Ah dunia memang indah jika kita bersama orang yang kita cintai. Bagaikan kotoran kucing berasa coklat ahhahahaha...

_**ME**__ncintaimu tak lekang oleh waktu.._

_**JI**__ka kau tak ada disampingku, hampa hatiku.._

_**KU**__buka mataku, dan hanya kau saja yang bisa kulihat.._

_**HI**__dupku hanya untuk melihat dirimu tersenyum.._

_**BI**__arlah semua orang menatap kita aneh.._

_**NI**__atku hanya untuk membahagiakanmu.._

_**U**__ntukmu.. Cho Kyuhyun selalu mencintai Lee Sungmin 3_

Sekian

Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb (/_\)

#HappyJOYDay

Semoga uri daddy and mommy selalu lengket dan buat sweet moment terus. Amiiiin

.


End file.
